


Unbreakable

by merlenhiver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Embedded Video, Friendship, M/M, Prison Sex, Rape Aftermath, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlenhiver/pseuds/merlenhiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please read the warnings in the tags before you watch this vid. It contains a fair amount of violence, explicit hints at non-con taking place in prison, and Steve trying to cope in the aftermath. Not for the faint at heart (though I can promise a semi-happy ending, or at least some catharsis).</p><p>The voice overlays you (probably) won’t recognize are from the 1985 movie “Deadly Justice” (which was originally called “The Rape of Richard Beck”). I also used clips from "American History X" for the prison scenes.</p><p><span class="u">Music:</span> Placebo "Running up that hill", Full Blown Rose "In the light", Epic Score "Journey of Life"</p><p>(originally posted in October 2011)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Unbreakable

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the warnings in the tags before you watch this vid. It contains a fair amount of violence, explicit hints at non-con taking place in prison, and Steve trying to cope in the aftermath. Not for the faint at heart (though I can promise a semi-happy ending, or at least some catharsis).
> 
> The voice overlays you (probably) won’t recognize are from the 1985 movie “Deadly Justice” (which was originally called “The Rape of Richard Beck”). I also used clips from "American History X" for the prison scenes.
> 
> Music: Placebo "Running up that hill", Full Blown Rose "In the light", Epic Score "Journey of Life"
> 
> (originally posted in October 2011)

  


[Hawaii Five-O: Unbreakable](http://vimeo.com/30270177) from [merlenhiver](http://vimeo.com/user6511881) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
